


The loyalty of children

by Peruse



Category: Kingdom Hearts, khux
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, KHUX - Freeform, keykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peruse/pseuds/Peruse
Summary: Master Aced is sick of his fellow foretellers and all their incompetence and lying, luckily he is thrown out of his angry brooding by one of his Union members who beyond excited to tell him about their day.





	The loyalty of children

**Author's Note:**

> So, this character isn't the player, they're a separate character that exists at the same time as the player.
> 
> So, just to preemptively mention it, the kid is non-binary, but doesn’t mind her or him. In general, my keykid is usually male, but if the bonus or outfit is nice enough, I’ll change to a girl. Aced knows this, but a lot of keykids are non-binary, with how easy it is to switch genders in-game, and to be honest, he kinda forgets specific members and so he just uses a general 'they' at this point; Aced is a sweety, but he's kinda dumb. Chirithy used ‘he’, so Aced took that for the fic, after 'he' is used, you can see the pronoun change to 'he' from 'they'. 
> 
> Feel free to bug me on tumblr @bestperuse.tumblr.com

His tongue tasted bitter, like there was a strange film that couldn’t be washed away. He licked his teeth, but the film stayed.

Master Aced hissed at the taste, breathing out in one long burst. Bitterness tasted like betrayal. 

He breathed in through his teeth, but the air tasted foul and stale. In and out, in and out, in and out. His fists clenched, and he nearly startled at the weight in his hand. He didn’t need to look down to know it was Masterful Choice. Aced released his fits in a burst of pent-up rage and the keyblade dissipated on the wind. The warm feeling left on his palm only served to increase his anger; it was undignified for a Master at his caliber to unconsciously summon their keyblade.

It was yet another layer of anger and disappointment that weighed on the master’s shoulders. He turned his face up into the air, trying to focus on the warm breeze and the soft smell of flowers. The master opened his eyes, feeling marginally calmer, and stared out at Daybreak Town. The modicum of calmness he gained was almost instantly washed away by the sight of the languid purple roofing. Aced felt his thoughts and emotions start to spiral once again at just the sight of the town. 

How dare they- 

Footsteps. 

Aced blinked, looking away from the silhouette of the clock tower. The clouds were different and the sky was cooler, he’d been lost in thought for much too long. The bitterness simmered within him and Aced frowned at the outline of Daybreak Town; there was war coming and he had to stop it, there was no time to get distracted. Tomorrow he was again meeting his fellow foretellers. Aced had no time to sit and wallow at poor choices, especially ones out of his control.

“Master! Master! Master Aced! There you are!” 

Aced turned around and felt his mind lighten at the familiar face. At his expression, the child’s face brightened and their arm shot up to wave. Despite now having his attention, they only seemed to run faster up the hill, nearly tripping over a rock. Aced hid a laugh as he watched the run turn into a careful walk as they jumped over the next two rocks. They didn’t seem too daunted by their almost fall however and they picked their pace up again and ran the rest of the way over, stopping just barely at the master’s feet. They grinned and jumped in place, like Aced could somehow miss them, and waved rapidly. Behind them, a Chirithy popped into reality, somehow looking both exhausted and distant; the joys of youth he supposed. 

“Hi Master!”

Aced didn’t bother trying to hold in his laugh this time and felt his heart warm, he grinned down at his Union member.

“Hello, Arin.” 

“Hi Master! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Arin had finally stopped bouncing and had taken a large step back, though if it was to be polite or so they wouldn’t have to look up as far, Aced wasn’t sure. Arin adjusted their glasses and swayed lightly. Aced didn’t really know if the child really knew how to be still. The Chirithy gave an odd look to Arin, almost annoyed; it wasn’t an expression Aced had ever really seen on a Chirithy before. He didn’t know the Master had created them to even feel annoyance.

“He-“

Neither the Chirithy nor Aced didn’t get a chance to respond before Arin continued. “I was on a mission in Wonderland with Jamie and Mido today and they finished their Lux quota early so they went home, but I stayed because I was a little behind and I saw a really big heartless! An’ I beat it! It was even bigger than a Guard Armor but I beat it all by myself and it was really hard, but I did it and I got a new keyblade! Look, Master Aced! Look, look, It’s so cool!”

Arin hopped backwards and his hand erupted in light, it was a magic-based keyblade, not exactly Aced’s specialty; but it was primarily a nice blue and radiated light. Arin’s grin was infectious and Aced found himself matching it. 

“A heartless bigger than a Guard Armor? All by yourself? I don’t believe it.” Arin’s brown eyes widened behind his glasses and he pouted up at him; his eyes were almost completely obfuscated by his dirty-blond hair. The master couldn’t hold back a snicker as the child went to cross his arms and ended up hitting themselves with their keyblade instead. 

“Yea! I was all by myself! Well, me and Chiki, but I didn’t even need to be revived or anything!” Arin seemed to forget that he was annoyed and instead began rolling on his heels, gesturing with the keyblade. “I made sure to do what you said last time, Master, and boosted my defense and broke their defense!” 

Arin’s Chirithy, who still looked exhausted and seemingly now resigned at Arin’s hyperactivity, gave Aced an indescribable look and the master had to wonder which one of them was older. It then erupted into smoke and disappeared. Arin didn’t seem to notice; Aced couldn’t say he was surprised. Arin wasn’t the most observant of his Union members, but he had a big heart and was delightfully optimistic. While not the strongest in his Union, he was persistent and motivated. Loyal too. 

Master Aced felt another burst of affection towards the child; being loyal seemed to be difficult these days. 

“Well then, I’m impressed. That sounds like it was very difficult. It must have been to have gotten a new keyblade out of it.” Arin nodded rapidly, it looked like his cheeks were about to split. Much to Aced’s humor, he began rocking in place again, he looked eager to interrupt, but seemed to have enough decorum not to. The keyblade disappeared in a flash of light and Arin clutched both of his hands together behind his back as he continued to listen.

“While I am happy that you managed to beat a Heartless that caliber -what? Oh, it means impressive strength, all by yourself. Be careful on going by yourself without your Party. That’s why we have Parties, so no one is gathering Lux alone. It would’ve been bad if something went wrong and you were alone, even with your Chirithy.” Arin looked to his left where his Chirithy previously was and looked surprised at the empty spot, he then looked to his right. 

Aced hummed. 

Arin snapped back to attention, looking just a bit contrite. He had finally stopped his bouncing and his shoulders sunk just a touch. Aced could see his hands clench a little harder behind his back.

“But”, the master said and watched Arin’s shoulders lifted. “I’m happy you practiced and worked on your defense like I told you too, it sounds like worked hard and improved a lot. You’ll be even stronger in no time. I’m proud to have you in my Union, Good job, Arin.”

Arin looked like he was going to burst. It almost looked like he was trembling in excitement, he had moved back to bouncing and his hands had made fists in front of his chest. His eyes were wide and his smile was ineffable. 

“Really, Master? Really? Master are you serious! Thank you, Master Aced! Thank you, thank you!” Aced laughed, his heart light. Arin was radiating light in the way that only children seemed capable of. With one large hand, he ruffled Arin’s hair, feeling his fingers getting tangled in the boy’s curls. 

“I mean it, Arin, good work. Wielders like you are the epitome and the very heart of our Union.”

“Thank you, Master Aced!”

Aced mused the child’s hair again and withdrew his hand, leaving Arin’s hair slightly dented and lopsided. 

“Master.” Arin whined, stretching out the title into something insulting. He patted the sides of his hair and gave Aced a slightly disgruntled look. The child muttered something under his breath and dug his fingers into the roots of his hair. 

The child then bent about 180 degrees and shook his hair by the roots, which caused Arin to completely miss the undignified, utter bafflement on his master’s face. Arin popped back up to normal and shook his hair once more, glasses askew. Almost idly, he pushed his left palm into the corner of his glasses and shoved them back on his face. He rocked back on his heels and grinned, hair exactly back to how it was previously.

“That’s better.” He crowed, as a cool breeze threw messy curls into his eyes. The child sputtered lightly, pushing his bangs back and looking behind his master. Aced turned his head slightly and looked at the town, the perpetual sunrise seemed darker, as if the clouds were absorbing their light, leaving behind a soft, hazy darkness. It was as close to night as Daybreak Town truly had. It was getting late.

“You should get home.”

“Yea.” Aced turned back at the soft tone, the Arin had his glasses pushed up half-way up his face as he rubbed his left eye. He looked tired, as if his energy disappeared along with the exalting light of Daybreak Town. The excitement of defeating a tough opponent and securing a new keyblade seemed to have left, leaving behind the remnants of that boundless energy in a child that seemed so much smaller.

Aced’s hidden eyes softened at the sight. This was why he needed to make everyone see sense and to put an end to this _farce_ that his fellow foretellers had fallen in. The master’s eyes fell back to the clocktower, as still as ever, and the softness melted into resolve. The sickening taste was back on his tongue along with the scent of flowers, he looked away and back to Arin. He’d do anything to make sure his Ursus’ didn’t feel the same betrayal.

“Let’s get you home, Arin.” Brown eyes darted back up to him in shock before Arin gave a soft smile. 

“Okay, Master Aced.” 

The master led the way, avoiding the rock path that his Union Member took and instead walking down the worn path. The child yelled and followed, taking a shortcut through a patch of begonias before ending up on the path next to him. 

For every one step Aced took, the child took double. The child didn’t say anything and instead just began talking about whatever sight interested him at the time. Aced contributed when necessary and slowed his pace. By the time they reached the entrance of the town, Aced felt like he was barely moving and Arin was a half-step away from jogging. 

Master Aced drew to a halt and the child took another few steps until he noticed.

“Get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day and I expect that you will keep up the good work.” The child beamed at him, all evidence of tiredness seemingly gone.

“Of course, Master! I won’t let you or Ursus down. Promise!”

“I know.” Aced agreed and ruffled the child’s hair, taking in his pleased expression before it turned into a protesting sound. 

Tomorrow would be a busy day indeed.


End file.
